After the War - A Different Ending
by Tinkywinky123
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the grieving and the funerals... people are starting to move back into how things used to be. Hermione realizes she has feelings for Fred Weasley and doesn't know what to do about it. Is she just imagining things or is there a relationship just waiting to blossom? Disclaimer: Copyright of Warner Brothers Studios, Story/Characters owned by J.K Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**After the War – A Different Ending**

- Switches between Hermione/Fred's perspective

**Chapter 1 – Unknown Emotions**

(First two paragraphs are a short introduction)

Things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Harry became more famous, if that was even possible, Hermione got back in contact with her parents. Ron was grieving the loss of his older brother Percy with his family. Ginny immediately started dating Harry again, Ron had asked Hermione to may him but she refused, for she was not ready for such a big step. They ended their relationship a few days after the war. George and Angelina were engaged while Bill and Fleur were expecting their first child. Fred and George's shop was a big success; they were soon opening a new one. Harry, Ron and Hermione just finished their training and graduated to become expert Aurors.

The Christmas holidays were coming up. Ginny was about to start her training to become an auror and Mrs Weasley wanted a big family reunion. Ron had invited Harry and Hermione, and they were looking forward to visiting the Weasley's. It's been a few years since Harry and Ginny started dating, and Harry had asked Hermione on her advice about tying the knot with Ginny. Ron didn't like the idea, but he knows Ginny deserves someone like Harry. Harry asked Hermione not to tell Ginny, even though those two are best friends and don't keep anything from each other.

"Okay, I swear I won't say anything to her," Hermione said to Harry.

"Yes thank you," Harry says. They were walking around Ron and Harry's apartment, waiting for Ron to get ready.

"Why don't you sit down Hermione, Ron only got out of bed 10 minutes ago," He suggests, leading the way to his large red couch, which sits on cream coloured carpet, facing a relatively large TV. Ron didn't know what it was till Harry explained it a few dozen times. If you look to the left when sitting on Harry's couch, you can see the lights from London City. The Apartment is on a street very close to an entrance to Diagon Ally.

They sat down and they could hear Ron bashing and crashing into things while in his bedroom. Harry shook his head. "Molly won't be surprised if we're late, he does this so often. By the way, you look lovely Hermione." Harry comments gesturing to her blue summer dress.

"Thank you Harry," she says, blushing, "and you don't look to bad yourself." She nodded towards his blue jeans and blue shirt.

"It's a causal outfit Hermione, hardly worth a compliment." They laugh as they sit down.

"So Harry, when exactly do you plan to ask Ginny the big question?"

"Ummm, well I was thinking about tonight actually," he stated, and Hermione looked happy but shocked

"Really?! When exactly tonight?"

"I was thinking before dinner. Do you think I should ask Ginny privately or in front of her whole family?"

"In front of the family."

"What are you going to do in front of the whole family?" Ron appears behind them, pulling a red shirt over his head. He stares at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Oh nothing, you ready to go then?"

"Yep, let's go," Ron says, Hermione grabs her wand. They link arms and she apparates them to the Burrow.

It's a clear night, the stars are out and a rather warm breeze is passing through. The Burrow is right in front of them, and Ron heads off first with Hermione behind him. Harry hasn't moved, he just stands still staring at the house. Hermione turns back to him, knowing what's going through his mind.

"Come on slow poke, don't tell me you're nervous." She links her arm through his.

"I'm just scared of the families' reaction," he says, slowly looking at Hermione.

"Harry James Potter scared? The boy who lived? You single hand idly saved the wizard world from the darkest sorcerer who ever lived and you've survived the killing curse twice! And yet you're scared about asking the girl you love to marry you?"

Harry laughs, "I know, it sounds stupid doesn't it." He holds Hermione's arm in his and starts walking towards the house. The lights are on and they could see people moving around inside. Hermione would have sworn she saw Mrs Weasley chasing the twins with a frying pan. Her and Harry just laughed. "I wonder what they've done this time," Harry laughs.

"Who would know?"

They walk through the door and it's quite chaotic. Mrs Weasley was threatening the twins with a frying pan, Ginny was yelling at Ron about something, and Arthur is trying to calm down his wife. The twins look like they are about to do something to Ron.

"Feels like home," Harry says laughing, he headed towards Mrs Weasley, dragging Hermione with him.

"Hello Harry," she says pulling him into a breath stopping hug. "It's so good to see you dear. It's been so long I hardly recognise you." She pulls away, places a hand to his cheek, and then kisses his forehead. "Good to see that you're in good health."

"It's good to see you too Mrs Weasley, I've missed you. Sorry we haven't been around sooner." Harry replies with a smile.

"Oh it's ok Harry, I'm just glad you're here." She replies. Harry then walks over to Ginny and she smothers him with a hug. Mrs Weasley then turns to Hermione.

"Oh goodness Hermione dear, haven't you grown into a lovely young woman," Mrs Weasley chokes; kissing her cheek and giving her a hug. The twins were about to run past but stopped when they saw Hermione. "Wow, who is this mum?" George asks.

"Goodness you boys, how could you not recognise her?" She cries, turning Hermione around to face the boys.

She wasn't actually surprised they didn't recognise her that well, she hasn't seen them in a while and she has changed in that time. She has grown rather taller, (about 5.8 ft.). Her hair is no longer long and bushy, she had it cut shorter and it sits nicely. It kind of looks like a pixy cut.

"And you're single Hermione? How is that possible?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, you look… what's the word?" George said, putting a finger to his head thinking. "Amazing and different but drop dead gorgeous." Fred states. "Exactly" George claims. Hermione blushes.

"Oh you boys are hopeless, leave the poor girl alone," Mrs Weasley says, pushing them towards the lounge room. Fred continues to stare at Hermione. She stares back and starts to blush bright red. 'Had the boys really thought she looked pretty?' Fred especially caught her attention. She didn't know why but he was the reason she was blushing.

"Oh sorry dear about those boys, they really worry me sometimes," Mrs Weasley said as she came back to the kitchen. "Would you mind giving me a hand Hermione?"

"Oh sure," She said, Mrs Weasley pulling her thoughts slowly back into reality. Why was she blushing when Fred spoke to her? He'd never made her do that before.

"Earth to Hermione?" Harry said, raising his voice as he walked towards her. He waved his hand in front of her face until she looked at him.

"Hmmm, yes?" she said, still looking like her thoughts were elsewhere.

"What's wrong with you? You have a strange look on your face," Harry says, lowering his voice "one that you don't normally show when you look at Fred Weasley."

"What?" She gasps, "You saw that?"

"Yes, I think I was the only one. I'm starting to worry about you Hermione, are you okay?"

"I don't know," she looks at Harry with worry in her eyes, "Why did I blush when Fred spoke to me? I never have before? What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Hermione, you probably have a headache, or you're tired," Harry says, trying to comfort her, "don't worry about it, I'm sure once the night is over you'll forget it ever happened… okay?"

Hermione just nods. She heads towards the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley. Harry joins her, and watches Hermione gradually move back into her normal self, but with a lot on her mind.

(Fred's point of view)

"Were you sure that was Hermione?" Fred asks George.

"Yeah, I am. But it didn't look like her at first."

"She doesn't look like the little bookworm we remember does she?"

"No, not at all brother. What's wrong with you tonight? You're not acting like yourself," George asks, looking at Fred's head as if it had something written there. "Are you sick or something?"

"No I'm fine, why are you looking at me like that you lunatic," he laughs, pushing George away by the head.

"Just checking to see if you are Fred and not some weirdo off the street that's taken a polyjuice potion," he laughs. They head to the dining room as their mum announces that dinner is ready.

"Gee thanks for your caring thoughts," Fred exclaims with sarcasm, punching his twin in the arm and jumping away before he got a punch back.

"It's my pleasure darling brother," George says, with a bow.

"Why thank you darling brother," Fred says as he returns the bow. No one takes any notice, for the brother's act like that all of the time.

They take their seats next to each other; Harry and Hermione help Mrs Weasley with bringing out the dinner. Fred just stares at Hermione; Harry notices and gives him a stern look until he looks away.

What was wrong with him? He always saw Hermione and he never wanted to just look at her, let alone blush when she spoke to him. He thought it was just a headache, as soon as the food was placed in front of him his thoughts and worries disappeared.

(Hermione's point of view)

Once she finished bring all of the plates of food onto the dining room table, Hermione sat down between Harry and George. Mrs Weasley brought the last plate of food into the dining room and placed it onto the table. A few people had already started, but Harry soon stood up and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you. I have something I'd like to say," Harry started. He smiled at Ginny and Hermione. "Something I have wanted to say for a long time. Ginny can you come here please?"

Ginny blushes and it looks as though she's about to start crying with joy.

"Ginny Weasley," She stood in front of him as he got down on one knee. There were a few gasps around the table. "I have loved you for a long time now; you always make me smile when I see you. You support me with every decision I make, you don't make me feel like the famous Harry Potter. You make me feel like me, who I really am. What I'm asking is…" Harry takes her hand, and pulls out a ring from his pocket; Ginny has tears already falling from her eyes, "Ginny will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, absolutely yes!" She says, Harry put the ring on her finger and stood up to hug her. Ginny, I think prefers to strangle him.

"You better treat her right Harry, you know what we're capable of if you break her heart don't you?" Fred and George say in unison, giving Harry a stern look.

"Yes I know guys, but you also should know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Ginny," Harry replies, turning to Ginny and planting a kiss on her lips. She kisses back and everyone cheers.

Hermione has tears in her eyes, she hasn't see Harry so happy in a long time. Not after the war anyway.

"Hey are you okay Hermione?" George asks over the loud voice level, seeing the tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Yeah," Hermione says, wiping the excess tears from her face, "I just haven't seen Harry this happy in a really long time, that's all."

"Oh that's ok then, as long as they are tears of joy I don't mind," he says, patting her gently on the back.

"Thanks George," She chokes out,

It takes about 5 minutes before anyone has even slightly calmed down and starts eating again.

(After Dinner)

"Does anyone want tea and coffee?" shouts Mrs Weasley from the kitchen.

"Yes please," reply the twins, "and Hermione will have some too."

The twins, Arthur, Hermione, Charlie, Bill and Fleur are all sitting in the lounge room, everyone else asked for coffee. Harry and Ginny took a walk outside, holding hands when they left. Ron went up to his room, soon to be returning.

"Can someone come and give me a hand please?" Mrs Weasley called out.

"Yeah sure," Fred and Hermione said in unison. Hermione stood up, tried to hide a smile then pretended that Fred wasn't going to help too. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. It sounded like Fred went to sit back down, but George gave him a big shove and he nearly ran into Hermione. While she just ignored him and kept walking through to the kitchen.

"Oh thank you dears, since everyone wanted coffee I might need a hand taking them out," Mrs Weasley says.

"Oh it's no problem Mrs Weasley, I'm happy to help," Hermione said, as she started grabbing some cups out of the cupboard.

"Why are you in here Fred?" Mrs Weasley asks, "Did you lose a bet with George or something?"

Fred started gaping like a fish in shock, then realised Hermione was watching him and turned bright red.

"No, I'm here to help my darling mother with the coffee," Fred gasps, putting a hand to his chest acting as though his mother should have known better. Hermione and Molly burst out laughing.

"May you please enlighten me with what might be so funny?" Fred asks, quite causally. It only made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Fred dear, you never help out in the kitchen," Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "You must be sick."

"I'm not sick. If you don't want me to help I'm sure I can find something else to do for the remainder of the evening."

"Oh no please don't leave Fred, we won't be able to serve the coffee without you," Hermione wails, looking like she was going to cry with laughter.

"Yeah sure, sure. Stop mocking me, you're just jealous because you can't get all of this," gesturing to his whole body.

"Even if I did want it Fred, I would be able to hex you before you can blink," Hermione smiled at him while pouring the coffee into one of the cups. "But sadly to disappoint you, I don't want you because I have far better things to do… like serve coffee," grabbing the tray with cups of coffee, she winked at him and he returned a gorgeous smile as she walked past into the lounge room. _'How cheesy was that_' she thought to herself, '_there was something wrong with her. Why was I just flirting with Fred Weasley?_ _well he asked for it, so she was only doing him a favour by returning with some cheek of her own._

(Fred's point of view)

She is definitely not the little bookworm I remember, Hermione has grown into a beautiful and independant woman. She is no longer his little brothers' best friend; she is her own person and is a deadly one too.

He grabs the other tray of coffee's and carries it into the lounge room. Bill and Fleur grabbed theirs and moved into the other room to be alone. Arthur and Molly took theirs and went into the kitchen. That left the twins, Charlie and Hermione in the lounge room.

The twins started engaging in their own conversation, so Charlie came over and sat next to Hermione. The two started having a conversation when Ginny came back inside and asked to talk to Charlie. She winked at Hermione as she walked past, and Harry didn't exactly look innocent. Hermione knew he'd told Ginny about Fred so she was trying to get them socializing.

Hermione was slowly stirring her coffee and noticed that 2 sets of eyes were on her. She looked up without moving her head and saw the twins sitting on the floral couch just staring at her.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asks.

"Nah not really," George said causally.

"Then would you mind filling me in on what is so fascinating about the couch 'I'm' sitting on?"

"It's a very beautiful couch, don't judge. Why would we look at you when there is a fine piece of art in this room?" Fred answers, looking horrified that she wouldn't consider such a thing.

"Oh, my apologises," Hermione says, "I'll just move then, I don't want to block your view."

"No please stay!" Fred says all too quickly. "We don't want to leave, we love your quiet company," George says covering for his brother strange outburst.

"Calm down, I'm not going anywhere, not for you two anyway. This is my couch and I'm quite comfortable thank you," She says, lifting her legs onto the couch and drinking her coffee.

All of a sudden her coffee was lifted out of her hands and she was being servely tickled by the twins. They only stopped when she looked like she was no longer breathing normally and she was pleading with them to stop in between laughter.

"Aww come on Granger, who would have thought you'd be a professional auror," Fred says through his laughter, "If you enemy's had of known you were this ticklish you would have never won a fight."

"You watch yourselves Fred and George Weasley, for I am not going to let you get away with this," She said, getting up off the couch, readjusting her dress and her hair. Fred's eyes were on her and she went bright red.

"Stop staring at me you freak," She said, punching his arm.

"Oii, that was uncalled for," Fred said, rubbing his arm.

"So was tickling the living day lights out of me!" George gradually moves out of the room not wanting to be involved.

"What's your problem today Hermione?"

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much," Hermione states, grabbing her coffee off the table from where George put it after he took it off her. Fred sits down on the couch opposite her again.

"What spell did you put on me? You can take it off now."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Hermione says, putting her coffee back onto the table.

"You snuck me a love potion or something, and I want you to fix it."

"I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do!"

"Fred, I wouldn't lie about something like that."

"Then why do I all of a sudden have feelings for you Hermione?" Fred said moving next to her, "I see you all of the time, why is it all of a sudden now that you capture my attention?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Maybe Mrs Weasley poisoned you?" She said with a giggle.

"Well at least that would explain a lot," He grumbled.

"What, so you think the idea of being attracted to me is repulsive?"

"No, no of course not," He quickly said.

"Then why do you think there has to be a good excuse to be attracted to me?" She huffed.

"I don't need a reason, I just don't believe it because if I do then I'd be mad," He explained, "I mean, we're practically brother and sister we have lived together for that long."

"Not for the past 3 years though…"

"Yes, but maybe in that time, I came to my senses and can now see you for who you really are." Fred's trying to be serious, but Hermione has no intention to return it.

"What? Did you see me as a frog before or something?"

"Hermione..." he sighs.

"No? Maybe a talking fish?"

"I'm being serious Hermione."

"Well how do you know I didn't put a love potion in your coffee, I helped make it while her obsessing over yourself you know." Fred started tickling Hermione again, she couldn't control her laughter.

"Oh please dear twin, please save your flirtation ship for when I am nowhere in sight," George complains as he walks through the lounge to the kitchen

"Help me George!" Hermione shrieks, "Fred just started attacking me."

"Why would I do that Granger?"

"Because you owe me, you nearly killed me before," she squeals, Fred hasn't stopped tickling her.

"What do you want me to do?" He asks as if it wasn't obvious.

"Help!" She cries, "Get your idiotic brother off of me!"

"Why do I need to do that?"

"GEORGE!"

"Alright, alright. No need to kick up a fuss," He said casually. He walked over, put Fred in a headlock and dragged him off the couch.

"How dare you touch me you loony," Fred growls.

"You complete baboon, you dare to challenge me to a duel?"

"I do, for the fair ladies heart," Fred proclaims.

"You too are absolute morons," Hermione cries. Although the boys aren't taking any notice of her.

The twins begin a ridiculous battle, they dance around in circles then finally lunge at each other. They look like a pair of apes battling over some food. Hermione just decided to sit down on the chair really further away from the twins wrestling match.

"Oh Merlins beard, what is going on in here?" Mrs Weasley shouts, she's come back from the kitchen with a tea towel in her hand. The boys instantly move apart and stand there like little two year olds being caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Sorry mum, I was just protecting Hermione, she begged for my help," George claims.

"Protecting Hermione from what?"

"Fred, he was tickling her and she had requested my help."

"Fredrick Weasley! If I find you harassing our Hermione again, you will not be getting away with it," Mrs Weasley shouts at him, she turns to Hermione, "Are you alright dear?"

"Yes I'm fine Mrs Weasley," she replies, smiling at Fred once Molly had turned around. George started laughing wildly when he saw Hermione's face and Molly just ignored him.

"Don't let my brothers get you Hermione," Ron says, as they walk outside to meet Harry.

"Why, what are they going to do?" Hermione asks.

"They're pranksters, and they always will be. They don't have long lasting relationships." He says, looks at her face. "I just don't want to see you get hurt Hermione."

"Why would I get hurt? Who said I even liked the twins?" She said a little too quickly.

"Okay, just be careful"

Harry, Ron and Hermione apparated back to the boys' apartment. Ron immediately went to bed, Hermione and Harry stayed in the lounge room.

"Don't worry about Ron, he just looked into things a little too much," Harry said, he sat down next to Hermione.

"I'm not worrying, I was just surprised he could pick anything up. I was trying to act as normal as possible," She whispers in case Ron could hear.

"Hermione, it's okay to have unknown feelings for someone." Harry says, trying to comfort Hermione. He pulls her closer so she rests her head on his shoulder. "It's part of being human Hermione, I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to Hermione." She moved closer to him so she was snuggled right up against his side. They were like brother and sister and no one would ever understand their deep friendship.

"Thank you Harry, I don't know what I would do without you," she whispers.

"I don't know what I would do without you either Hermione." She soon fell asleep, Harry didn't move and he ended up falling

asleep five minutes later.

**This is my first posted fanfiction story, so any reviews will be very appreciated.**

**Please do let me know if you want me to post more. If not, I'll start writing a different one**

**Thank you and enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Interesting Evening

"What in Merlin's name is this?" Ron shrieks. He came out from his bedroom to find Harry and Hermione cuddled up really close on the couch sound asleep.

"What, what happened?" Hermione mumbled, half asleep. She looked around with half opened eyes.

"Don't worry I'm just teasing," Ron laughs. He walks over to the kitchen to look in the fridge. "Where's all the food?"

"I'll go shopping while you guys are at work," Hermione mumbles.

"Oh yeah that's right, you have today off," Ron says from inside the fridge. "Because you volunteered to work every day last week." He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, and I would appreciate it if I could have some peaceful beauty sleep without you rummaging through the fridge."

Harry slowly woke up and got ready for work, while Hermione stayed and tried to relax, with no success. She got dressed in casual jeans and a white blouse, then began cooking with the ingredients that were left to make breakfast for the boys.

"Good thing you can cook Hermione, I don't know what we would do without you," Ron smiled as he shoved the last of his scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"That's nice. So you only keep me around because I feed you food to your standards?" She grinned.

"Oh yes, definitely. And Harry, he'd be gone as well if he couldn't cook like mum," Ron said, while shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ronald! Slow down, you're like a bull in a China store!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What in a what now?" He stopped instantly and looked at Hermione with a confused look on his face.

"Oh don't worry, muggle phrase." She replied. Harry walked into the kitchen in his work robes.

"You ready to go Ron?" He said, helping himself to the breakfast on the table.

"Yep, nearly," he replied, even though he wasn't dressed in the right outfit.

Half an hour later the boys finally left for work and Hermione had the whole day to herself. Before she could even think for another second, Mrs Weasley's owl came into the kitchen.

('Hermione dear, Harry informed me last night about your day off today. You are quite welcome to come around to the Burrow if you are in need of some company.') With that, the owl left.

I think I want to go and visit Fred, wait what? What is in my head this morning? I can't last even 10 minutes without company. I think I'll go visit Mrs Weasley.

And with that, Hermione grabbed her bag and wand and apparated to the Burrow.

oOo

Hermione landed in the lounge of the Burrow. It sounded like only Mrs Weasley was home, because she could hear noise in the kitchen and there wasn't any talking.

"Hermione, is that you?" Mrs Weasley asked, coming around the corner drying a plate with a bright red tea towel.

"Yes, I hope I'm not interrupting your day," Hermione said, as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up a tea towel and started to help drying the dishes.

"Oh don't be silly Hermione, I'm glad I can spend a day in someone else's company. You'd think after having 7 children that you would love to have some alone time," she laughed.

"Yes, well I get lonely at the apartment when I have a day off. I miss Harry and Ron." Hermione said, as she finished washing a large dinner plate.

"Well you are certainly welcome to come around here anytime you want." Molly says. "The only company I get during the day is when Arthur, the twins or Ginny decide to have lunch at home." .

"Really," she said. I hope the twins come around, what no! Get out of my head, there is something wrong with me. I think I need to get Harry to teach me occulmency.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Mrs Weasley questioned, "You look a little stressed dear."

"Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed that's all."

"You aren't working too hard are you?" Molly asked.

"No, Harry makes sure of that," Hermione giggled, "It's just my mind playing tricks on me, nothing I can't handle."

"Oh well, as long as you're alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just me whining, nothing to be concerned about." Hermione laughed, she then changed the subject, "so how often do the twins come home for lunch?"

"Oh, only a couple times a week. They know I get lonely so they like to come." She said as she finished drying the last plate.

"That's very thoughtful of them."

"I've been meaning to ask you Hermione," Mrs Weasley asked, they were sitting at the dining room table with a coffee. "What has happened between you and Ronald?"

"Well, it's a rather strange story," Hermione started, she took a sip of her coffee.

"Well of course dear."

Hermione told Mrs Weasley about how Ron and Hermione's feelings grew stronger for each other, while they were away hunting Horcrux's with Harry. The kiss during the battle, and the decision to just stay friends from then on.

"Okay, now it makes sense. I know I'm a mother and I'm supposed to know everything, but I can't read minds dear," Molly said as she sighed. She took a sip of her coffee then smiled at Hermione.

"Honestly I did picture you with Ronald, but it's your life Hermione. I'm not going to judge you from your choices. I've always considered you apart of the family like Harry."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley," Hermione said, she picked up the empty coffee cups and washed them.

The twins didn't come home to the Burrow for lunch that day. Hermione couldn't figure out whether she was glad or disappointed. Either way, she needed to talk to her best friend Ginny. Hopefully she might have some advice for me, I think I'm going mad.

When Ginny came home from work she found Hermione sitting on her bed. She had a weird look on her face and Ginny all of a sudden knew what was wrong.

"Hermione, who do I have to hex?" Ginny asked and she sat down next to Hermione. She put her hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and smiled at Ginny.

"It's not that, but I do need to talk to you about something," Hermione said.

"Yes, of course anything." Ginny said. She rubbed the brunette's back and looks at her face. Hermione looked at the ground then turned to her friend.

"I umm," she began, "at the dinner last night, I umm." Hermione paused.

"Spit it out woman."

"I have strange feelings towards your brother," Hermione said.

"What! Which one?"

"Ugh, Fred," Hermione mumbled.

"What?!" Ginny shrieks.

"Oh, don't worry. It's only been one day, I'm just overreacting. Don't worry about me."

"Hermione.."

"No, I'm fine Ginny.

"Okay, if you're sure. But I'm always here for you." Ginny said and smiled at her friend. "Keep me updated please." She said as she grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom.

"Yeah sure Gin," Hermione mumbled, she knew that Ginny couldn't hear her.

Hermione kept herself busy in Ginny's room for the time being. Mrs Weasley invited Hermione around for dinner again. Molly loved having family dinners and always thought of excuses to have one nearly every night.

As six o'clock came around, the rest of the Weasley family started to arrive at the Burrow. Hermione was helping Molly in the kitchen to prepare dinner when the twins arrived.

"Hello darling mother," George said as he and Fred gave Molly a kiss on the cheek hello.

"How are you today?" Fred continued from George.

"Oh I'm fine thank you dears, I had the lovely Hermione as company today," Molly commented. She moved away from the twins to stir some sauce on the stove.

"Did you now Granger?" George said, as he moved towards Hermione. "Spent the day with our mother."

"No nonsense I hope," Fred said. He looked Hermione in the eye. Her heart started beating quicker.

"Honestly Fred, we only had a few wild parties, it's not like we burnt the house down," Hermione said as she tried to keep a straight face.

"Now you had a party and failed to invite the famous Weasley twins?"

"Yes, I purposely didn't invite you. I was going to invite George but I didn't get around to it."

"Why George and not me?" Fred said while he tried to look heartbroken. He moved his hand to his heart and looked like he was going to cry.

"Well it's not that hard to figure out," Hermione said. She moved away from Fred to the other side of the bench so she faced him. He could see he but not reach her. "George is my favourite Weasley twin."

That was when Hermione bolted, for she knew Fred wasn't going to let her get away with that.

(Fred's point of view)

Hermione was able to hide from Fred for 10 minutes before he found her hiding in the lounge room. She was sitting on the couch lying very still as if Fred was a T-rex.

He snuck up behind the couch and moved around to the side. He grabbed her arms and lifted her up so her waist was over his shoulder, her torso on his back and him holding her legs. Hermione was punching and screaming at Fred to put her down. He had other ideas though. He knew she was extremely ticklish so he removed her shoes and began tickling her feet.

Hermione managed to reach up and smack Fred over the head. George nearly wet himself with laughter.

"Fredrick Weasley! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Mrs Weasley cried. Fred put Hermione down and he had a sad look on his face.

"Hermione was being mean to me so she needed to be punished."

"Oh yeah, just because I admitted George is my favourite twin, you had to attack me," Hermione stated, she smiled at Fred. She knew that Mrs Weasley would take her side when it came to the twins. Ginny shook her head and stood next to Hermione.

"Fred, if you dare to tickle Hermione again, I'll hex you." Ginny threatened. "You know I will."

George and Harry laughed hysterically.

Great, how am I going to win this argument now with Ginny on her side. She has beautiful eyes. Why is she smiling at me? She has a gorgeous smile. Wait what? What am I thinking?

"You did, you hurt my feeling Hermione."

"Oh I'm so sorry, but then again, you carried me around the house like I'm an animal. Then you nearly tortured me to death, so that means… I'm not sorry." She said with a grin. She is evil, and she is not getting away with this.

"Fred, apologize to Hermione right now!" Mrs Weasley insisted. She had a wooden spoon in her hand and threatened Fred with it until he spoke.

"Okay, I'm sorry Hermione," Fred said. He looked at his mother to see whether she believed him. Mrs Weasley walked back to her stove. Fred just grinned at Hermione and winked.

After dinner George and Angelina went home for some alone time. Harry stayed to spend some time with Ginny, Ron went to his room and Mr and Mrs Weasley stayed in the kitchen. Hermione sat on the couch and picked up one of her books, while Fred sat on the seat next to the fire place.

"Do you like getting me in trouble with my mother? Do you like watching me get tortured?" Fred questioned Hermione.

"Yes actually, it's rather amusing," Hermione said, not looking at him.

"You know it's extremely uncalled for?" He claims.

"Nope, I enjoy annoying you. You have done your fair share of annoying me in all of our years together at Hogwarts," Hermione stated. She looked up at Fred.

"Touché." He stated. Hermione put down her book, stood up and walked over to him.

"Why are you paying attention to me?" Hermione asked looking at Fred. "We have been practically living together for 7 years yet you and George always avoided me."

"I don't know the answer to that question Hermione," Fred stammered.

"You've changed. You're not the immature teenage boy I used to know Fred."

"Thanks Hermione."

"You're still mischievous and annoying, but honestly… I like the new you," Hermione said as her cheeks began to turn bright red.

"Hermione, from the moment I saw you last night… I knew you weren't the little bookworm I remembered from school," Fred says, he lifted Hermione's hands into his.

(Hermione's point of view)

Before Fred could say anything more, Hermione pulled her hands away and stepped back.

"I don't know what's happening Fred," Hermione stammered. What is going on? What's happening to me? I felt a shiver when he touched my hand, that's never happened before. I swear I'm going mad.

"What do you mean?" he asked, he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean, we only saw each other last night yet our feelings have managed to increase in size dramatically."

"Hermione, it's okay. It's part of being human, you're allowed to have feelings," Fred said as he tried to comfort her. "Just because it isn't in a book, doesn't mean you need to panic."

"Fred Weasley, you know I should hex you for that?" she paused, Hermione gave him a stern look, "But I know you're right."

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right," Fred said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah, only in your dreams Fred."

"No, all the time you silly woman," He shook his head in disapproval, "You should know that by now."

"Oh, my apologies Mr Right."

"That's better, now don't you forget it," Fred said as he gently flicked Hermione's nose.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Hermione said, she shook her head and sat back down on her couch.

"So Hermione," Fred said slowly as he walked to the couch and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder, "You claim to have feelings for me do you?"

Hermione moved slightly so Fred's arm slipped off her. "No, I never said such a thing." She said, though her cheeks turned red.

"Sure you did, I clearly remember you saying 'our' feelings have managed to increase," Fred stated, "although, you have confused me about something."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"What makes you so sure that I have feelings for you?" Fred said, he moved closer to Hermione to look her in the eye.

"I don't know," Hermione answered. I feel like a complete idiot now. Why on earth did I say 'our'? I have no idea what his feelings are. How stupid can I get? "I really don't know."

"Well, I can tell you that you aren't wrong."

"What?" Hermione shrieked, she sat up straight and looked at Fred as though he admitted he was part dementor.

"You're not wrong Hermione. I do have feelings for you, even after one day. It's taken me a number of years to realise you aren't still the little bookworm that's friends with the little red head and 'the boy who lived.'"

"You're joking right?" Hermione asked, "Fred, I don't appreciate you trying to mess with my head. That's why I love books, they never intimidate me or lie to my face."

"Hermione I am telling the truth," Fred began, but he was cut off but Hermione.

"I'm being serious too Fred, if you are lying to me just to annoy me then I swear I'll hex you into next year," Hermione threatened.

"I have no doubt, but the thing is that you won't."

"Try me," Hermione threatened again as she stood up and looked down on him.

"All in good time Hermione." Fred stood up and walked towards his room, "all in good time."

(Fred's point of view)

Harry and Hermione later apparated home to their flat together once Ginny finally released Harry from her grasp.

"Fred, come here."

Fred was nearly opened his bedroom door when Ginny called to him.

He walked into his little sisters room, looked around as he expected a prank of some sort. She was sitting on her bed and she looked serious.

"What are you doing to Hermione?" Ginny asked, she closed her door with the flick of her wand.

"I'm not doing anything, what are you on about?"

"Hermione isn't herself. She is under a bit of stress at work and she doesn't need your pranking ego messing with her head," Ginny said, she got up from her bed and walked towards Fred.

Ginny may be short but she is quite scary when she wants to be

"Look Ginny, I'm not doing anything on purpose," Fred explained. Ginny pointed her finger towards his face.

"I'm warning you Fred, if you do anything to hurt Hermione, you will have me to answer to." She turned back to her bed to grab her pyjamas and headed for her bathroom "You know how good my bogey hex is. You've been warned," Ginny said as she shut her bathroom door. Fred was alone in Ginny's room, his mum could be heard messing about in the kitchen.

Oh Merlin's beard what is going on?

Fred walked back to his room, George almost asleep in his bed. Fred changed into his pyjama pants and slipped into his own, thoughts clouding his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Unexpected Occurrence **

"Fred wake up you git, it's 10 o'clock. We were planning on opening the shop at 9:30!" George yelled at him, hitting him over the head with his pillow. Fred didn't move so George grabbed his wand and cast the spell 'Aguamenti' over his twins head.

As the water hit Fred's scalp, he practically jumped out of bed so quick that he hit his hip on the corner of his bedside table.

"Ouch! That wasn't funny you prat," Fred yelled as he tried to strangle his twin.

"I hate to disappoint you less handsome twin, but that was hilarious." George said, pretending to wipe tears away from his eyes. Once he stopped fake crying with laughter, he realised Fred was leaping towards his throat, he grabbed his wand and apparated away.

"I'm going to kill you, George." Fred mumbled to himself. He grabbed his wand and apparated to the burrow from some breakfast, only to find his twin there too.

"You're dead meat mate."

"You'll have to catch me first, and we both know that is never going to happen." His twin laughed as he made a run for it.

Fred chased his brother up and down the stairs to the kitchen, when he slammed into George's back.

"You boys need to stop running around the place like a bunch of wild hippogriffs!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "There are people trying to sleep in this house."

"Sorry mum, George was being extremely rude to me this morning, I just thought that I should teach him a lesson," Fred said. He looked at the floor, but didn't wipe the grin off his face.

"Well that's understandable then, Fred. But try to be more quite next time."

Once Mrs Weasley had turned her back on the boys, Fred slapped George over the head.

(Hermione's point of view)

Diagon Alley was relatively quiet for a winter Monday morning, but Hermione wasn't complaining. There was a lot more light in the windows of the shops, and a lot more bright and cheerful looking faces compared to a couple of months ago. The twins shop was brightest of all. With its orange lights, walls and signs, it's hard to miss. Even with all of the snow on the window sills, roof tops and pathways.

Hermione had a lot on her mind, for no one but Harry knew that she'd borrowed his new owl 'Pasquale,' and sent in her resignation to the ministry. She didn't like fighting; she only became an Auror because it felt right to continue working alongside Harry and Ron. But she felt the need to move on from the war and find a job that she will enjoy. A job that she can meet new people, and learn new things about the magic in this world. Visiting the twins seemed to be the best idea, for they might have some idea in who was looking for employees in Diagon Alley.

"Why hello Granger," George said as he unlocked the front door to his shop, "what are you doing in Diagon alley on a Monday morning?"

"Oh hi George, I'm just looking for a job," Hermione said, brushing some of the falling snowflakes off her maroon jumper.

"A job? How much fire whiskey have you been drinking, Granger? You have a job, and a good one at that."

"You should know me better than that George. I want a job that I can meet new people, and learn more about magic," she said. George mentioned for her to come inside away from the winter chilly breeze.

"Well it just so happens Hermione, that I think I might have the perfect job in mind for you," he said with a cheeky grin. He headed towards the back room while Hermione waited by the front counter.

"Oi Freddie, remember how we were looking for a new employee?" He said as he walked through the back door, he left it open and Hermione was able to hear everything.

"Yes, I do quite remember that, why do you bring it up?" Fred said, looking up from his steaming cauldron.

"Oh just the fact that there's a gorgeous brunette at the front of the shop who's looking for a new exciting job."

"Is that right Georgie?" Fred said, continuing with his potion making.

"Yes it is. Let's give her the opportunity to work here for a while until she gets the idea on how we run this joint. Now move your bum and come and meet her."

"Alright, alright, no need to get your hair in a frizz."

The twins walk back into the front of the shop, George first followed by Fred. He stopped when he saw that the 'gorgeous brunette' was Hermione.

"Why, Granger what are you doing here?" Fred questioned, with a seriously confused look on his face. "George, where's the gorgeous brunette? Why, this is just Granger."

Hermione looked a little confused herself until Fred burst out laughing.

"I'm just messing with you Hermione, of course you're gorgeous. So what's this about Granger looking for a new exciting job?" Fred said with a cheeky grin, turning to his twin with a puzzled look on his freckled face.

"Well I happened to see Hermione wandering around Diagon Alley like a lost puppy, so I came to the rescue." George said sarcastically as he winked at Hermione to go along with what he was saying.

"Is that right Georgie?" Fred questioned his brother. "Since when is Granger in need of help?"

"Since she decided that she loves us, with all of her heart," the one-eared twin said, holding his hand against his heart.

"Oh yes of course, how could I forget," Fred chuckled.

"You two make me want to puke sometimes," Hermione laughed.

"But I'm serious Freddie, Granger here is looking for a new job." George clarified.

"Is that so? Well we can't ignore the fact that we need an employee and we have a gorgeous, very intelligent witch right in front of us. Now can we Georgie?"

"No, definitely not," His twin replied. A customer walked in the door as they spoke, so George gave Hermione a bow and left her with Fred.

"So what do you think Granger? Would you like to work at this magnificent shop here in Diagon alley? I hear the owners are really handsome, one more than the other," Fred grinned and winked at the brunette.

Hermione blushed as bright as his hair, but managed to agree to his offer.

"I'm sure they are, I guess I'll have to meet them sooner or later if I'm going to be working in their shop." Before Hermione could finish Fred picked her up and spun her around in a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Granger." He laughed as he whispered into her ear, "Trust me when I say that you're going to enjoy working with the gorgeous Weasley Twins."

Hermione would have replied but her air supply was cut off, so she just giggled.

"Fred, please don't crush our new employee," George came over to rescue Hermione.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear brother," Fred laughed and released Hermione from his tight hug.

**oOo**

A few months past and Hermione continued work with the twins, doing most of their accounting and new product making. She grew closer relationships to the twins, especially Fred. Mrs Weasley almost fell over from shock when she found out that Hermione resigned from being an Auror, even more so when she heard that the twins were kind enough to offer her a job at their joke shop.

The Twins didn't like the idea of their mother knowing that they had done a kind gesture until they started getting given more delicious food at their family dinners, which made the twins more than happy. Being Weasleys they loved their food.

Ron was slightly less forgiving about Hermione's resignation, for he was the last one to find out. Harry kept his distance from his friend, his face as red as his flaming hair with fury.

September 12th Saturday evening.

Being a family dinner, George had Angelina with him and they had some news to share. All of the boys assumed Angelina was pregnant but Mrs Weasley knew better.

"Seeing as George loves surprising you, I'll put you out of your misery." Angelina said.

"We've decided to get married in two weeks, one week after your birthday Hermione," She mentioned.

Before Angelina could say anything else, Fred practically jumped on his twin in congratulations. Ginny and Hermione ran over and hugged Angelina and mentioned 'good luck' with lots of giggles.

If you thought Fred gave his twin a big enough hug, it was nothing compared to Mrs. Weasleys.

(Hermione's point of view) 

The night turned into celebration and lots of noise. Hermione decided to leave the pair to deal with everyone else, so she perched herself on the large Weasley couch. Minutes later Fred joined her, putting an arm over her shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Hermione questioned.

"No thank you, I'm quite comfortable where I am," Fred grinned.

"That's good to know," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"So I hear it's your birthday next week Granger?"

"Yes, and you're not invited," she said with a serious face.

"Oh no… I'm crushed, how could you do this to me Hermione?" Fred pretended to cry again, leaning his head against her shoulder and sobbing rather loudly.

"Fred I'm kidding, no need to kick up a fuss," she said laughing. Fred was back into his original position within seconds. Hermione turned her head to look at him, his eyes looked as though he had been crying.

"Were you really crying Fredrick Weasley?"

"No of course not! Hermione Jean Granger!" he looked horrified that she'd even suggest it. She just shook her head, '_He is an odd one.'_

"Why would you even think such a thing? Weasley twins don't cry! Weasley men don't cry! Well… apart from Ron that is." he stated. Hermione just laughed.

"Fred, what did you do to this poor girl?" George questioned, he walked in holding Angelina's hand.

"Oh nothing, I just gave her a lecture about us extremely famous, handsome and breathtaking Weasley twins."

Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes at Angelina.

"Hermione, you do that there is now only one Weasley twin left up for grabs, sorry but the best one is now off the market," George told her.

"Georgie, I know you're jealous, but there is no need to hide the fact that I'm the better twin," Fred stated. The boys continued arguing with each other so the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Hermione, I have some important wedding business to discuss with you," Angelina said as she pulled up a seat at the bench. Hermione sat in the seat next to Angelina and looked at her with a questioning look.

"How would you like to be one of my bridesmaids?" Angelina asked.

"Fred would love to be a bridesmaid Angie, I'm sure he'd look dashing in a pink fluffy dress." George comments as they both walk into the kitchen. George sat next to his fiancé and Fred next to Hermione.

"That would be… quite interesting George. But yes Angelina I would love to be one of your bridesmaids," Hermione answered.

Fred put his arm around Hermione's waist, this time Hermione didn't tell him off or flinch at his touch.

"I'd also be happy to help with the preparations for the wedding if you would like" Hermione offered.

"Yes please! That would be extremely helpful, these too buffoons wont be much help, and it would be good to get someone else in on the job. Ginny and Mrs Weasley have already offered to help out." she replied.

"Hey!" the twins argued in sync.

"I'm sorry that you two can't handle the truth," Angelina and Hermione laughed. George gave Angelina a kiss on the cheek. Unexpectedly, Fred gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek as well. She blushed like a tomato and looked away so no one would see her bright red face.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to work in the morning so I should be heading home." Hermione said.

"Nonsense Granger, you can have the day off and you two lovely ladies can doing some wedding planning, Fred and I can work," the one-eared twin commented.

"Anything to get out of wedding preparations isn't it George?" Angelina giggles.

"Are you sure guys? I'm happy to work if you need me?" said Hermione.

"We love having your adorable company Hermione" said Fred. "But you're welcome to help my beautiful fiancé with our wedding plans." George continued.

"Okay, okay. I'll meet you here tomorrow lunchtime Angelina?"

"Yes that sounds fine," she laughs, "These boys have gotten under your skin haven't they?"

"I know you've gotten under mine," Fred said, and before Hermione could blink. Fred got up from his chair, walked over to Hermione and planted a kiss on her lips.

Hermione was surprised and shocked, but happy. Fred embraced her and she placed her head against his muscular chest.

"Aw, ickle Freddie is growing up," George laughs, then yelped as Angelina smacked him over the head.

"Leave him alone, he mightn't take notice of your rubbish but I do." Angelina snapped.

"Yes ma'am." George said, as he stood up and saluted to his fiancé. Fred burst out laughing. Still holding on to Hermione he managed to slap George manly on the back.

"She's got you roped in mate," Fred chuckled.

"You're one to talk baby brother," the other twin commented, smiling at Hermione.

"At least I don't get smacked over the head," Fred laughed.

"Yet, just give it a few days even and she'll have loads of reasons to knock sense into you," George exclaims. "Who would've thought the famous, amazing Weasley twin's weakness was a woman?"

"I know mate, it's quite funny when you think of it," Fred laughed.

"I agree Fred," George chuckled, looked at Fred and nodded. He quickly kissed Angelina on the forehead. Fred kissed Hermione, then the twins made a run for it.

"I think I'll probably end up killing him one day," Angelina said to Hermione.

"I don't blame you either," she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Birthday Surprise

All week Hermione was helping Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Angelina with the wedding plans. There was a lot to be done in just over a week. The boys helped where they could, but when it came to choosing colours, cutlery and table cloths they ran for the hills. The twins gave Hermione the week off work, just to help with the wedding.

(Hermione's point of view)

After the family dinner at the burrow, Hermione was ecstatic. Fred had kissed her, more than once too. She had thoughts going through her head all week. 'What if he was just doing that to surprise George, what if it was a joke, what if he just wanted to mess with my head?' until Angelina pulled her aside Friday afternoon from the wedding planning.  
"We need to have a little girl talk Hermione," Angelina said, but made sure the other girls wouldn't hear from the kitchen.  
"Yeah, sure what is it?" Hermione asked, as she walked into the lounge room.  
"Don't play dumb with me, you've got a lot on your mind. Angelina said as she sat down on the couch and pulled Hermione next to her. "I can see in your eyes that you're worried and confused about something, now spill."  
"You don't want to know," the brunette answered.  
"I do want to know, it starts with an F and ends with a D doesn't it?" Angelina questions, Hermione wasn't looking at her. She had to shake Hermione to get a reaction. "Merlins beard, it's worse than I thought."  
"What is?" The bookworm questioned as she zoned back into reality, but she continued looking at one particular spot on the coffee table rug.  
"Hermione, it's okay to feel upset about Fred, I know what happened between the two of you was harder for yourself than it was him."  
"H, how do you know?" Hermione stammered.  
"I'm also a girl Hermione, just a year older. Remember I went out with Fred in my 5th year?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Don't worry those feelings are long gone, even though I'm now engaged to his identical twin," Angelina giggled.  
"But I feel so confused. I mean I've liked him for a while now, I just didn't think he felt the same way."  
"To be perfectly honest, I know he is head over heels for you," confirmed Angelina. Hermione looked up from her gaze at the coffee table.  
"How would you know that?"  
"Well, being the fiancé of his twin has its advantages; they would do anything for each other. They're inseparable sometimes."  
"That's true, but I wouldn't think that they'd be eager to share ones another's feelings." Hermione stated.  
"They're boys, who knows what goes on inside their heads, especially those two, with their reputation on pranking anyone and everyone they come across," Angelina joked.  
"I can't disagree with that Angelina," she laughed.  
"Just don't worry too much Hermione, the twins may joke around a lot but they do consider others... When they feel like it," she laughed.  
"Yes I know that one, from working with them for that long," Hermione laughed. "Thanks Angelina, all I needed was a little girl talk, now I just have to fill Ginny in on everything or else she'll kill me."  
"Good luck," Angelina laughed.

**oOo**

Hermione woke up to a beautiful sunny Saturday morning, her apartment filled with sunlight. She stretched her arms and legs in her bed then got out to have a shower and make breakfast.  
There was a cawing at the front door. Hermione opened it to find Pasquale, Harry's owl. It was holding a letter and a small box. The box was obviously her favourite sweets, Turkish delight.  
_'Why would Harry be sending me a package?'_  
She opened the envelope to find a birthday card.  
"Oh Merlin's beard, I forgot it was my birthday!" She said aloud.  
The card said:

_Dearest Hermione,_

Happy birthday, we love you more than anyone. Enjoy your present that you have no reason to share.

_We also have a big Surprise for you_

Love Harry and Ginny xox

There was another piece of parchment in the envelope, it said:

_Hermione_

_Having lunch at my place today, wear something nice. _

_I shall see you very soon.  
_

_Love Ginny _

There was a knock at the door before Hermione had even folded the letter and put it on the table. Opening the door she saw Ginny, dressed nicely and looked very excited.

"Happy birthday Hermione!" Ginny squealed, she launched herself at Hermione and took her into a breathtaking hug.

"And hello to you too Ginny, nice to see you," Hermione managed to choke out.

"Come on, we're going shopping!" Ginny blurted out.

"What? No! Why?"

"Shopping, yes and because it's your birthday and you need to have a girls day out." Ginny argued.

"Did Angelina mention Fre…?"

"No, we are not using that word today Hermione Granger, now lets go before the sun goes down," cried Ginny.

"Okay, okay, just let me grab my bag and shoes."

Hermione grabbed her little beaded bag, purse, wand and they were off. Harry's money that he gave to his fiancé was muggle money, so Ginny decided that London would be the best option for clothes, shoes and everything else they wanted to buy.

"Ginny, you do know that I don't exactly have that much money to spend?" Hermione mumbled.

"No problem, Harry lent me some money... Quite a bit actually but it's for a special occasion. No! No buts, this is your special day Hermione now let's go and do some serious shopping."

Hermione felt bad at first but she knew that if she refused to go shopping with Ginny she would never hear the end of it. Harry wanted her to have a special day and he made sure that his fiancé was in charge of that.

"Now Hermione, you're the expert when it comes to getting around this city. Where are the best shops?"

"Right this way." They stepped into a cab and headed straight for the city.

The probably spent a lot more than Hermione would have imagined. They bought 3 pairs of shoes each, plenty of dresses, jeans, and tops and tonnes of jewellery. Hermione's arms were sore from carrying all of the bags. It was only 11:45am when they had almost spent all of the money.

"It's nearly lunchtime Hermione, why don't we head back to my place and grab something to eat? I'm famished," Ginny laughed as she put her bags down on the seat in the shopping centre.  
"Why not. I could do with something to eat," Hermione agreed as she sat down next to her best friend.  
They made their way to the main street and caught a cab back to the leaky cauldron. The bar was rather full, not surprising considering it was a Saturday afternoon.  
"Why don't you leave our bags at the twins apartment, then we'll apparate to the burrow for lunch? You don't need to carry those bags everywhere Hermione, just leave them here and I'm sure the twins won't mind," Ginny organised, they were right in front of the joke shop when she finished her sentence.  
"Umm, sure. Why not?" Hermione stuttered.  
"You'll be fine, if 'he' says anything unnecessary ill hex him, okay?"  
"Okay," said Hermione as she followed Ginny into the bright orange shop.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here George, a couple of lost souls," Fred informs his twin as he notices Hermione and Ginny walk through the door.

"Yes, nice to see you too dear brother," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Whoa calm down Gin, no need to get your wand in a twist." George sniggered as he came out of the store room.

"Ugh, will you too dim wits shut up for a second please? We're going to be late for lunch," complained Ginny.

The boys didn't say anything; they just stood there and stared at the girls. Fred winked and Hermione and she tried not to laugh, for she thought that if someone made a sound Ginny would snap.

"Probably the first time you two have ever kept your mouths shut for more than 5 seconds," the youngest Weasley commented.

The twins looked like they were going to argue but Ginny's death glare told them otherwise.

"Now, we are having a special dinner at home for Hermione's birthday. She needs to leave her shopping bags here or else her arms are going to fall off and she doesn't need everyone going through them."

"No problem your highness," Fred said formally. He gracefully swept over to Ginny, bowed in front of her then moved to Hermione. Fred carefully took Hermione's shopping bags into his hands, gave her a kiss on the cheek then ran up the stairs with the heavy bags as if they were empty.

"No problem sis, as you see my dear brother is granting your wish as we speak madam." George said bowing to Ginny as well. He had to dodge her hand as she tried to slap him over the head.

"Now, now Gin, violence is not the answer," the eldest twin said seriously.

"Come on Ginny, lets get going," Hermione insisted, considering she was about to kill one of the twins.

"In one second, I first have to teach George a lesson," Ginny laughed.

Hermione sat down on the chair behind the counter. Ginny was threatening George and he was backing away to a hiding place.

Fred came down stairs again but knew instantly to keep his distance from Ginny.

"Would you like me to escort you to the Burrow Ms Granger?" Fred asked formally. He held his arm out for her to take it.

"I would love to," She giggled.

Fred apparated them to the burrow within seconds, she could hear Ginny and George shouting at them to come back. They arrived in the lounge room, Mrs Weasley could be heard in the kitchen along with Bill and Charlie helping out.

"Mum must have bribed them with something. I can understand Bill helping, but not Charlie,' Fred laughed. Hermione still had hold of his arm but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hermione, I believe that there is something very important we need to talk about," the tall Weasley twin stated as he put his arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes?" Hermione stammered, he moved his head closer to hers to stare her in the eye with a serious expression yet he was holding back a laugh.

"It's your birthday today, so George and I want to take you out for some relaxing time tonight, Angelina will be there too. So you won't have to put up with both of us."

"Alright, I guess if Angelina is coming I will have help keeping you too lunatics in line."

"I'm offended Hermione! I'm not a lunatic, not even close. I'm gorgeous, handsome, a twin, rich…"

"Yes, yes. I've already heard it all." Hermione laughed.

Fred just stood there speechless.

"Calm down Fred, I'll come tonight as long as you don't take me anywhere expensive. I can't be bothered dressing up okay?" Hermione questioned.

"Yeah sure that's fine Granger, we shall see you at our shop and we'll escort you to where you're going."

"No surprises," she threatened.

"Granger, keep this in mind." he moved his head close so his nose was nearly touching hers. "When you're involved with a Weasley twin, anything can happen." He kissed her on the cheek, "Happy birthday Hermione." he then apparated to find George. With that, Ginny appeared right next to her with her shopping bags looking proud of herself.

(Fred's point of view)

Once he arrived in his apartment, he put his wand back in his back pocket then ran downstairs to find his twin.

"George! George! Where are you?" He shouted.

"Yell louder mate, I'm sure the other half of Diagon Alley didn't hear you." George laughed from the back room, Fred walked into the store room and found his twin working over a steaming cauldron.

"What's your problem less handsome twin?" Fred said as he pulled up a chair next to George and stared at him.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Ginny just had a few nasty words to say that she wanted me to pass on to you. I didn't even know she knew half of those words! Harry is going to get a surprise when she's angry with him."

Fred burst out laughing, "Ginny is the violent one, what did she have to say?"

"Figure it out air head, and to think you're my twin?" George laughed.

"I'm guessing Hermione?"

"Give the pinhead a prize." sniggered George as he poured something into the cauldron, Fred couldn't see what it was but the pot smelt like a love potion. The twins hated making them, but they were good money so they can't complain. George finished what he was doing and bottled up the potion, then packed up the cauldron.

"Stop being a git, what did she say?" asked Fred, he started rocking back and forth on this chair.

"Just that you need to be careful around Hermione, if you hurt her feelings then you'd better watch out for Ginny."

"That's nice, come on we have to go to lunch." Fred got up from his chair and started to walk out the door then turned to find George hadn't moved.

"Now!"

"Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming," George said as he finished putting the bottles in storage and walked upstairs with Fred to change from his work clothes.

**oOo**

Lunch was very interesting, all of the Weasleys turned up. The twins kept everyone amused as usual. Ginny had explained to Hermione about her conversation with George and the message he had to pass on to Fred.

"Thanks Gin, it really means a lot," Hermione laughed as she hugged her best friend.

"Oh I think I forgot to tell you, but Angelina asked me to be a bridesmaid as well!" Ginny squealed.

"Yes! Awesome, can't wait!" Hermione laughed and squealed with her best friend, most people stared at them from around the table but they didn't care.

(Hermione's point of view)

Later that afternoon, Fred dropped off Hermione's shopping. Ginny turned up and helped Hermione with her hair, she managed to spike up he brunette's short hair but made it look attractive. Ginny wished her luck for the night then went home to Harry. Hermione put on her favourite dark blue jeans, the big woolly boots she bought that day, purple frilly shirt and a jumper. She grabbed her purse, cell phone and put them in her beaded bag then apparated in front of the twins shop, it was 7:30.

It was quite cold out so Hermione quickly went into the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop. Angelina was at the counter fiddling with her purse out of boredom. The twins were no where in sight.

"Oh thank you Hermione, now I'm not alone," Angelina cried, and launched herself at the rugged up brunette.  
"That's okay, I'm glad to be here," Hermione laughed, "Where are the twins?"  
"They're upstairs but I don't dare go up there. Who knows what they're up to," Angelina giggled.  
"They're probably doing each others hair and make up, that could take forever knowing them," Hermione said with a serious face. Angelina was laughing hysterically.

"What are you two giggling pots up to?" George and Fred said in unison as they walked down the stairs to the shop.  
"Oh nothing, just complimenting Hermione on her new clothes," Angelina quickly said.  
"What's so funny about it? She looks gorgeous," Fred stated looking confused.  
"If it's funny you two should know that it's about you," Hermione said, she poked her tongue out at the twins in a childish way but she didn't care, the girls burst out laughing.  
"Spill now," threatened George, but that just made the girls laugh even harder.  
"Not going to work Georgie, you need to use persuasion," Fred said, winked at his twin then walked right up to Hermione. He gently placed his hands on either side of her face and leaned closer to the brunette.

"Now, what were you two lovely ladies talking about that was amusing?" he questioned, without moving her eyes from his gaze.

"Not telling you Fredrick Weasley," Hermione smiled, she could feel his breath on her face. Before anyone could see it coming, Fred gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Now, what was that darling?"

"We were just commenting on how lovely you would look in your pink fluffy bridesmaids dress." Hermione said innocently.

Angelina giving the brunette a high five.  
"Let's go shall we? We can't just stand here all night being pinheads." Fred said as he gently grasped Hermione's arm in his and lead her out the door and into the alley.

George had his arm around Angelina's waist holding her to him to keep her warm. They were a few paces behind Fred and Hermione. The four of them walked towards a little cafe on the streets close to Diagon Alley. The cafe was small, looked only able to fit about 20 people inside. They walked through the door and a warm breeze hit their face from the heater in the corner of the room.  
There was only 3 tables occupied as Fred told the waitress they had a booking for 'mischief.' Hermione grinned, 'why am I not surprised' she thought.  
"Is this too low class Hermione? You said no where fancy," Fred asked the brunette attached to his arm as he escorted her to a coffee table with beautiful red roses in the centre. There were two love seats on either side.  
"No it's perfect, exactly what I wanted," Hermione said, she reached up and kissed Fred on the cheek. "Thank you." Even in heels he was still so tall.  
"No worries Granger," he led her to on of the couches and sat down next to her. George and Angelina sat down on the other couch, it was quite cool in the cafe so Angelina snuggled up to George as much as she could.  
Hermione leaned against Fred's arm, she was freezing but was to chicken to move closer to him. 'Hermione Granger being a chicken, Harry would probably burst out laughing if he could hear her now.'  
Fred seemed to be able to read her mind, he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and she held his hand in hers to warm them up. George winked at his brother, while Angelina smiled at Hermione.  
"But cold there Hermione?" Free laughed.  
"Yes I'm freezing," she muttered he pulled her closer to him when she spoke. He moved his right hand over to help warm her little hands up.  
"Merlins beard your freezing Hermione!" Fred said startled.  
"Sorry," she stuttered.  
The waitress came over to the table and noticed how Hermione was snuggled up to Fred. "I'll be back in a minute" she said, and went over to turn the heater up a bit for her.  
When she returned she asked "What can I get you guys?"  
"Thank for turning the heater up, I'll have a hot chocolate please," Hermione said.  
"Same for me please," Angelina said.  
"We'll have two fire whiskey's please," said George looking at his brother who nodded.  
"Yeah, sure thing," the waitress said as she scribbled it down on her note pad, "anything else?"  
Fred looked at her and nodded, she somehow understood for she smiled back.  
"Should be about 5 minutes," the waitress said, smiled and walked away.

"Why on earth are you two drinking fire whiskey?" Angrily said Angelina.  
"We are allowed to, it's a celebration for Hermione's birthday," Fred stated, and kissed the brunettes forehead.  
"Still! If you get drunk George you will not be getting any sympathy from me at all," Angelina cried.  
The twins looked at Hermione with puppy dog faces.  
"Nope, don't even think of it. I'm not looking after two sloshed Weasley twins," Hermione snapped.  
Angelina smiled at her for agreeing, George and Fred looked miserable.  
"We'll just have a few drinks, we have next week to get completely full of fire whiskey don't we Georgie," Fred grinned, and his twin smiled back.  
"Absolutely not!" Angelina exclaimed, and elbowed George in the ribs. "I don't care if you do Fred, but George isn't. Understood?"  
"Yes," George mumbled and Hermione laughed.  
"Hermione, care to be my drinking buddy next week?" Fred said, he gave her a sympathetic look which made her giggle.  
"I'll think about it, but no promises, okay?" Hermione questioned.  
"Geez, you two even sound alike when threatening us," George laughed. "What are we going to do Freddie?"  
"Not sure Georgie," Fred sniggered.  
With that the waitress returned with the drinks. She then came over with a cake, decorated and it said 'Happy Birthday Hermione' on top.  
There was no singing or sparklers, only a candle, to Hermione's relief.  
"Happy birthday Hermione," the three of them cried in unison.  
"I know you didn't say you wanted a cake but I figured you could have one," Fred said, he removed his arm from around her waist and they all say up to have a piece if cake a drink.  
"Yeah you only got the cake for me to eat because you love me, don't you Freddie?" George laughed.  
"Yeah, definitely," Fred said with no seriousness.

**oOo**

The get together at the cafe went for a while, eventually they were the only ones left. George and Angelina went to the twins apartment. Hermione new better than to leave Fred to be horrified by his brother and fiancé together, especially when George had a lot more to drink than Fred. She saw the look on the younger twins face, it was of horror and fear as to what he might have to witness if he went home now.  
"You can stay at my place Fred, I wouldn't want to go home either if George was that drunk," Hermione laughed.  
"Are you sure Hermione? I don't want to be a bother," Fred said, though he looked like he wanted to go with her.  
"You won't be, but if you'd rather stay home with George that's fine by me, especially in his condition," Hermione giggled and started walking towards her flat. She put her hands in the pockets of her jumper then she heard footsteps coming towards her from behind.  
"On second thought, I love to spend the night with you Hermione," Fred said with a huge grin on his face as he kissed her on the cheek. Hermione's cheeks turned bright red.

(Fred's point of view)  
  
They walked together back to Hermione's flat. It looked rather small on the outside, but it was rather big inside. She had two bedrooms, kitchen large lounge room and bathroom. Very modern look, and very clean.  
"Feel free to take the guest bedroom Fred," Hermione said as she put her keys and bag away.  
"Hermione I'm grateful for the fact that your willing to let me sleep under your roof while my brother is 'busy,' but I'm happy to take the couch," Fred laughed.  
"If you insist, take the couch, it probably feels abandoned living with me," Hermione said.  
"Thanks Granger," Fred laughed.  
"The bathroom is in there, I shall see you in the morning Fred, good night."  
"Sweet dreams Hermione."


End file.
